Safe and Sound
by MarkScyther
Summary: Len's childhood friend whom he was separated from for twelve years came back from abroad to live with him till he gets his own place. Unknowingly he came back right when Len's life started having violence intertwined in it. Now it's Kaito's job to keep Len out of harms way. But as violence intertwine, so does love. How will Kaito handle things after finding out Len's secret?


Welcome to another one of my miraculous stories. Please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was that time of the day again. After work I would always come home on time to log on my Toki-chat room account to talk to my childhood friend.<p>

We've been apart for twelve years due to his parents sending him abroad to study in America in short notice. I didn't get the news till a week later it happened. I knew something was wrong because he would always wait outside the gates of my house to play. So once I noticed his absence, I grabbed our favorite ball and walked over to his house. ... Once I knocked on his door and his father answered, he finally broke the news to me and told me how they sent him away. That along with an apology and a piece of paper with a number to contact him.

I took advantage of the number they gave and began calling him everyday once my mother taught me how to use the phone. Of course I didn't know how to use a phone. I was six at the time. He, however, was two years older than me so he can help explain a few things I didn't get about a phone.

The place he was sent to was a private school for the gifted. Even though he went to such élite school, he somehow decided to take Art as a career path. I asked countless of times why he chose that instead of becoming a doctor like his parents wanted, but he said something like, `The answer to that doesn't bear words but sight.´ I still, to this day, haven't the clue about what he meant.

Because of the private school he went to he wasn't allowed to take pictures or have cellphones, but he was able to receive phone calls from people outside of school. Even the computers inside the building are locked down to any media related websites. Luckily for him he found a chat room the school hadn't blocked. It didn't have the same benefits like well-known social medias like FacePage or the website YourSpace, but it was enough to give us time to talk even more.

I sat my backpack next to the front-door and slipped my shoes off once I walked into the little apartment. `I barely started living on my own and it's already hard balancing work and school. No fair´ I sighed as that though lingered from my head.

The sound of my feet skidding across the wooden floor filled the small room as I made my way towards the small coffee table. A grey laptop sat on top of it, opened to show the `Log in´ page to the website. I made it a routine to open my computer to the Log in page before I left to go to either work or school. That way I could have a few more minutes to talk to him. ... Kaito.

I plopped my bottom on one of the floor cushions and quickly worked my fingers across the keyboard to write both my username and password. With each word I typed, the more my heart raced in never-ending excitement.

My lips tugged in a small smile once the screen said `Log-in accepted! Welcome to Toki Chat room, Jiggly-Banana!´ "Yes!" I whispered loudly to no one.

I was too focused on talking to Kaito to the point I didn't get a chance to dress out of my work clothes which consisted of a pair of black shorts with a light brown apron tied around my waist. I wore a simple long-sleeved shirt that was more of a cream color. A picture of a chibi bunny sitting next to a slice of cake was in the middle of my shirt with the words `Megpoid Delux´ below it.

I wasn't able to find any jobs that would accept people like me.

Gay.

I was struck by luck to have the owner of the Megpoid Pastry Cafe hire me. And this owner's name was Gumi Megpoid. Right when I explained my situation she quickly accepted me and told me how most of her employees were gay themselves. My coworkers Piko, Yohio, and a guy who goes to the same college as me. Megurine Luki.

"Len?" A deep yet calm voice called to me from the computer, snapping me out of my daze.

I quickly sat up once my eyes fixated on the man on my screen. `I must have accidentally pressed the video chat button while I was daydreaming.´ I thought to myself as I shyly waved my hand to the screen.

My chest fluttered once I watched as his lips tug into another one of his breath-taking smiles. The light from his computer illuminated his body. He was dressed in nothing but his navy-blue pajama pants, having the black elastic band of his boxers show a little beneath it. He lied on his side with his cheek propped on the palm of his hand. His hair fell messily, framing his face perfectly. Then came his body itself. Even though the room was dark, I could still make out the outlining of the abs on his stomach. That as well as the muscles on his arms- "Len! You're day dreaming!" I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Wah! I-I'm so sorry!" I stammered "I just hadn't been getting enough sleep is all." I lied. `How could he expect me to focus when he's always half-naked when we're talking? ... I can't blame anyone. Our timing is different since he lives in America while I'm still here in Japan.´ "So how was your day?"

The bluenette gave a deep sigh. The small growl beneath it sent a small chill down my spine. "Tiring as usual, but I've managed to take care of important business with the administrator's at the school." He finally said. "I participated in an art exhibit earlier and got a chance to sell some of my paintings. I'm happy to say I sold one for thirty-thousand." My eyes lit up in shock once I heard the amount.

Never in my life had I heard that amount in a single sentence. "Oh my; congratulations, Kaito!" I clapped my hands together as I returned the smile. "You didn't spend the money yet, had you?"

He gave a light chuckle before responding, "No. All I bought was one thing, and it's a gift to you."

I couldn't help but prop my elbows on the coffee table and lean closer to see what it was.

The bluenette rummaged his hand beneath his pillow and pulled a small rectangle-shaped paper. On the side read, `Flight 284; Hokkaido Japan. Time of departure: 10:45 a.m.´ I looked at the ticket in a confused expression and scratched the back of my head. That was until my head lit up.

`I-Is he coming back?´ I though silently as I unknowingly held my breath. "That expression tells me you know where I'm getting at with this."

My body froze the more he began to smirk.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I could be in Japan by night. Soon as I got the money I quickly decided to transfer myself to attend the Hokkaido Art-University. That way I could have an excuse to crash at your place." He laughed. "I don't want to bother going to my parents place because I know they're still upset with my decisions-" "B-But this is too sudden! My apartment is nothing but a small one-bedroom too!" I interrupted once I finally found my use of words again.

The camera shifted a little as he sat all the way up.

"Relax. It'll be till I find my own apartment. ... I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow. Can you make me happy by showing up at the airport once I arrive?" He rose a brow.

I crossed my arms and gave a slight pout. I knew by heart that I was going to let him have his always been that way for as long as I can remember. Besides, no matter how much I pout my heart still swelled with never-ending happiness because I know it'll be the first time seeing him after so long. Mostly it was that he was going to stay at my place. ... Just like old times when we would sleep at each others houses.

"Okay. I'll go." I simply said as I tried to keep up with the pout. That was until I saw him give a warm smile. I choked on my air once I heard him say, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Len."

After those mere words the video-chat screen closed, leaving the sentence `BluePainter has logged off.´

I allowed myself to fall on my back and stare at the ceiling. `He's actually coming over.´ I thought to myself as my hand accidentally touched one of the other cushions. It was then that I clenched onto it and dragged it up to my chest.

My arms hugged the small brown cushion once I turned to my side. My lips were curved into an endless smile as the thought roamed in my head continuously. I felt like screaming and shouting all at once, but I kept it contained. `I want to do something! Anything to unload the butterflies out my stomach.´ I then brought the cushion up to my face and squealed in excitement. That was until I heard a knock at my door.

I quickly pushed the cushion away and sat up. "The door is open!" I shouted.

Soon as I did, the doorknob slowly turned and opened revealing two familiar faces.

Both my co-worker's Yohio and Piko walked in and closed the door behind them. It was casual for them to come to my house after their shifts were done. ... Well it was Piko who started coming over because his apartment was downstairs from mine. Yohio just tags along to be a pest, but they're both my friends.

"We were going to tell you that our shifts ended early today, but you left thirty minutes after us." The blonde sat across from me as Piko sat to his left. "Never mind that. Let's talk!" Yohio exclaimed.

Yohio , the nineteen year-old blonde with red colored eyes, is considered the wild one out of the three of us. He speaks his mind freely to any and everyone. Let's not forget about him being a major flirt to one of the common customer we get.

Piko and I both nodded as Yohio pulled his bag off His shoulders and took out three cans of sodas.

We each grabbed one and cracked it open in less than three seconds. Piko paused from sipping his and leaned closer to the table. "This one customer I served today" he started "he must have been a new one, but h-he's really handsome. I got so nervous serving him to the point I accidentally tripped and spilled his latte on his lap!" We watched has his face reddened along with his left hand kissing his face with a single smack.

"Wasn't that the guy with long purple hair?" I recalled. "I think it was! The one with reading glasses wearing that one black buttoned up shirt." Yohio added.

The white-head sulked even more as he silently nodded his head. "I was blessed enough to have him laugh it off and help me clean the mess" Piko paused from speaking once Yohio started snickering. "You should be the least amount of people laughing, Yohio! You're almost about to be placed in the back if you keep harassing that one customer!"

"Hey, hey, hey! He's not being harassed if he laughs when I talk to him! At least I don't spill coffee on his lap-" "Stop it you two! I didn't let you in to have you argue." I snapped at the two of them.

They mumbled in an inaudible tone, but I assumed it was an apology.

After five minutes of silence Yohio broke the silence. "What's this?" He questioned as he turned my laptop a little closer. "Whoa! Who are you?" His brows rose. Once he had done so, I knew in an instant what he was talking about. Especially once I heard `Are you Len's friends´ through the screen.

Immediately I got up and tried snatching my laptop back. To no avail, the two grabbed the laptop and scooted it closer towards them. "Yes! We're his friends; but more importantly we'd like to know who you are?" The two smiled at the screen.

I hurriedly ran behind then and pushed through so I was in the middle. "Just ignore them, Kaito!-" "You're hot!" Yohio blew a kiss jokingly. Even though it was a joke I still pushed him.

The bluenette laughed through the screen. "I just logged back on to apologize. I kind of realize how much I make decisions without others consent." He scratched the back of his head. "I hope you're not upset." I only shook my head and smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." He lastly said.

Right when he logged off I slammed my laptop down and grabbed it.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Piko questioned. "He better be. A guy that hot ought to be taken by someone." Yohio added.

I only rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked back over to my spot. "He's my childhood friend. We've been separated for twelve years and he's finally coming back to Japan tomorrow. Nothing more. Nothing less." I sighed. "Besides. As far as I can guess, he's most likely straight." I then took a sip of the soda and leaned my cheek against my Palm.

"It always seem as if the good ones are either taken, straight, or both." The blonde mumbled beneath his breath, but it was enough for us to hear.

"Well Len said he `guess´. The possibilities are endless. But if he isn't straight then you better take advantage of the situation. Especially since you two are childhood friends." The white-head laid a hand on my shoulder as he gave a sheepish smile. "If you need help finding out, you have me."

I couldn't help but smile a little from that. That was until we heard Yohio say, "No need for that. If the guy doesn't get horny from looking at me, then he's straight."

The atmosphere turned silent once Piko and I glared at the blonde.

"Conceited idiot." We both said in unison.


End file.
